Soul-Mates Separated
by thelittlesnape
Summary: AU/OOC: Obliviated, separated, and feeling like there's another half to them missing Hermione & Severus are left believing they are Muggles named Jane Grand and Silas Prince. Now they are stranded in the muggle world due to the actions of someone close to them. Who did it? Will they find one another? And why is Hermione feeling so sick lately? Read to find out. Not a one-shot.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.**

**This is my second one-shot. As you can tell, I have a thing for the idea of Severus as a father. My OTP of course is Snamoine. I can't help, but to think it's such a clever pairing. I would love some reviews, because my writing is definitely a bit rusty and it helps to inspire to proceed whenever I see other's response. Please remain respectful, though. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this!**

_Prologue:_

Furnace-like flesh surrounded her body as she awoke. She was aware of the soft snores that were coming from behind her and a smile slowly spread across her lips as the familiarity of it all dawned on her. She was reminded of how she had been awaking every morning like this for exactly three hundred and ninety-five days ever since they had first consummated their relationship. At first, Hermione was rather insecure about invading Severus' personal space but unlike what she expected in all of her vivid and often imaginings of their relationship (before it came to be), she had never imagined him welcoming her into his life with open arms, but he had done just that. Oh, it had been anything but perfect at times, because they had rows, but as time drew on and their relationship matured they learned how to temper that by suppressing their mutually vicious tempers with passionate conversations that sometimes boiled over into their bedroom to put that passion to better use. They had learned each other and now a year in were finally in that perfectly comfortable stage.

Soon, the heat from his body became too much for her to bear especially with her bladder needing to be relieved so she attempted to wiggle out of his grip, but to no avail. He had her locked in his grip and what little ground she had managed to make was lost when the hand resting on her hip, tugged her back into the curve of his body. "It is far too early for you to be moving about, love." His sleep ridden voice muttered into her ear as he held onto her. "Well, my bladder attests otherwise." She said, letting her hand brush his high cheekbone to move the dark hair that covered his face from sleep.

"Every morning, like clockwork. All right, scurry off and handle your business, but return quick, my love. I don't desire to be without you long." He said, loosening his grip. His words came so naturally and sincerely that it gave her pause that this was the same man who just over a year ago would rather have suffered the Cruciatus curse than admit to feelings for the bushy-headed know-it-all that he had to endure for seven years and then some with her apprenticeship with Minerva. It was when he said things like this that she was reminded how easily she fell for him and it made her chuckle. Who ever would have thought that she, Hermione Granger, would have fallen in love with him, the snarky bastard, Severus Snape.

By the time she returned to their bed, he was sat up looking ridiculously ravishing. His appeal had grown over the years, especially since the end of the war. He took far better care of his hygiene now and age had given him that look that few men can master, but with his confidence he completely owned it and it made her lose her breath for a moment.

Glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, his hair was still mussed but from having run his hands through it, and now he held the latest copy of a potions journal in his hands. One of his articles, under a different name of course, had been featured in this edition and he was proud of the editorial reviews it had garnered. As if he had expected any less. She crawled back into bed with him, smiling at the way he let his arm fall naturally around her shoulders without looking up and pulling her close to his body. She laid her head down on his shoulder and read his article with him.

"Brilliant, as always, my love." She told him once they finished. "Of course. I am brilliant after all." He said, a smug grin teasing at his lips as he looked down at her. He pulled off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand on her side, deliberately reaching over her so that their eyes locked and his lips hovered above hers. He used this limited space to steal a kiss from his love, grinning happily.

"Now… Must we really go to the blasted Burrow of the Weasels?" He mumbled once they pulled apart. Hermione, having expected him to ask this (for what seemed like the hundredth time), nodded her head and sighed. "Yes, love. Now come on. We have to get our day started if we want to be there on time for lunch. Molly will have our heads if we don't arrive on time." She didn't even bother with correcting him on the pronunciation of their last names anymore; because she knew he would just shrug it off and continue to dub them 'weasels'.

After making good of their time, they stood together hand in hand in front of the Floo. She let Severus gather the floo dust and throw it into the space before them. They stepped through and, after several moments, were greeted by the loud sounds of all the Weasley and Potter kin. Severus watched the way Hermione's face lit up as they were greeted by the all the Weasleys and the Potters. Most of the Weasleys were very encouraging of their relationship.

Arthur and Molly had both been so delighted at the news of their courtship and ensuing relationship, because they couldn't think of a better-matched couple. Bill and Fleur had nothing but good words for them as well. The same went for George, Charlie, and Percy who didn't really care one way or another who Hermione was dating so long as it wasn't Voldemort. All the Weasleys were on board with their relationship except for Ginny and Ron. It never failed that the two would find some way to insert harsh comments about Hermione's relationship with Severus, trying to make it into something less than savory and crude. The first few times it had really upset Hermione and in turn hurt Severus, but they learned to let it roll off of their shoulders.

Ginny was bitter that she was still a Weasley, because Harry still hadn't proposed and didn't seem to be doing so any time soon. She was extremely jealous of how close Hermione and Severus was, quickly moving towards the path of marriage while her relationship with the Head Auror and Boy-Who-Lived was going in the opposite direction. Her brother, Ron, was still angry over how quickly Hermione had moved on from their failed relationship. He had tried his best to be the man she needed, but she had told them that they just weren't compatible and ended up breaking things off with him.

Anxiety filled Hermione at their arrival, but figured that everything would be just fine. This wasn't the first time they'd had lunch at the Burrow, but for some reason today she felt super unsettled. "Are you alright, Hermione?" Severus asked when he felt her grip his hand a little tighter.

"Oh, yes… Fine… Just a little unsettled by the floo trip, I think." She replied in earnest. Severus looked down into her eyes for a moment, but decided not to press her. Just as he was about to suggest they go get her a glass of water and sit to relax, they were bombarded by The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Constantly-Irritate-Severus-B y-Taking-Liberties-With-Hermione.

"Hermione! You've arrived! We've all been waiting for you!" Harry exclaimed, excitedly as he took her into his arms and spun her around delightedly. "You have to see all the milestones that Teddy's made! He's actually riding a broom! Can you believe it?!"

Harry chattered on excitedly about his godson as he kept Hermione in a tight hug. "Really, Potter. Just because I can tolerate you doesn't mean I won't hex you if you don't unhand my fiancée." Severus drawled, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I know, Severus… Wait… Fiancée? What?!" Harry's eyes widened comically as he reached for Hermione's left hand. Sitting atop her ring finger was perhaps the most gorgeous ring that Harry had ever seen. The band was pink gold and the ring was layered so that the largest was on the bottom and on the top was a heart-shaped diamond.

"Congrats! Come, we must share the news with everyone!" Harry said as he quickly began to lead him to the family room where everybody was gathered.

"Guys, Hermione and Severus are here! They have news for us!" Harry announced, taking a seat beside Ginny and throwing an arm around her. Ginny beamed at this as she settled into his side.

"Well… We were going to wait until after lunch, but Severus just couldn't keep his mouth shut and Harry will never be able to sit through lunch long enough… So…" Hermione trailed off, looking up at her future husband.

"Hermione has accepted my proposal and has made me the happiest man in agreeing to be my wife." He finished, watching everybody's reactions, missing one displeased reaction because Hermione had reached up to grace him with a kiss.

Molly and Arthur had known, because as Hermione's surrogate parents he had gone to ask them for her hand in marriage. Even with the foreknowledge, Molly still began to cause a scene with all of her tears of joy. One by one, each of the Weasleys congratulated them until they realized that Ron was no longer anywhere in sight. Hermione's heart sank. Their relationship had been over long enough that she'd figured he would be okay with the news of her engagement… Heck, he had even begun a relationship with Lavender Brown. Surely, he couldn't be bothered by this… Could he?

"Oh, don't worry about the boy, Hermione… He always has been one for dramatics." Bill said to her, giving her one more hug for good measure. He couldn't think of a better man for Hermione than Severus. He matched her in intelligence, wit, loyalty, and countless other merits.

"I know… It just hurts." Hermione sighed, glancing over at Severus who was conversing with Fleur because Victoire was ill and needed advice on what kind of potions were safe to administer to the baby.

"Don't let this spoil your day, Hermione. Honestly." Bill told her before going over to his wife, daughter, and Severus. He took Victoire out of Fleur's arms and quietly muttered something to Severus. Severus turned to look at Hermione, a slight frown on his lips. He never liked it when Hermione was upset.

Before he could confront her about it, Molly announced that lunch was ready and they were all whisked outside to picnic tables. The festivities began and all was forgotten about Ron and trivialities such as that. When the day was done and everybody was leaving the Burrow one by one, Severus and Hermione decided they would go on a sure walk together before finding an apparition point to go home.

They never did make it home together.


	2. Jane and Silas

**Soul-Mates Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Loving the feedback and reviews so please keep it coming! It really helps to motivate me when I know that people are reading these chapters and responding. I'm going try to get these chapters out regularly, because I know how it is to anticipate a chapter and getting sick of having to wait. **

**This chapter will be showing off the lives of Jane Grand and Silas Prince. It's slow going, but helps to give some background and buildup information. This story is already mapped out so all I have to do is write it up. Thanks again for reading and enjoy!**

"Hey Daniel! Do you know where my crimson tank top is?" Jane shouted, her head peeking out of the door of her bedroom. She had been hunting for her favorite tank top for the better part of an hour ever since she finished her shower and had no such luck in her search for it.

"Why yes I do!" Came the answer from her roommate and not even a moment later, Daniel came strutting down the hallway from the living room. Jane's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when he appeared wearing her tank top that stopped right above his belly button.

"I don't even know why I'm even surprised anymore, Danny. You better not have stretched it or else." Jane threatened as she walked over to him and began tugging her tank top off of him.

"Oh baby, take it off." He moaned, laughing when she smacked his arm. He flinched and pretended that her well aimed him to his bicep had hurt him. "Oh, baby, why must you abuse me so?"

"Ugh you're so overdramatic." She rolled her eyes as she pulled her tank top on over her head.

As much as Daniel drove her nuts at times, he was the best guy she had ever known… Or remembered knowing. Daniel Blake had been the nurse taking care of her when she awoke in a strange hospital one day about two months ago in a town called Dennings Burrow.

When Jane had awoken, she had no recollection whatsoever of whom she was aside from her name. She couldn't tell them her age although they had made a guess and she had no idea if she had family or where she was from. The first person she had seen was Daniel before he rushed over to retrieve her doctor who proceeded to update her on her health, which seemed flawless despite her being dropped in front of a hospital, and telling her that she was a month pregnant. The news had absolutely shocked her and sent her into hysterics. It was Daniel who had calmed her and continued to do so for the remainder of her stay at the hospital.

He had a knack for keeping her calm with his great sense of humor whenever she had a freak out over her situation. Most times, Jane worried and stressed over where she would live or get funds, but he had helped her through it all. Daniel just happened to have a spare room in his home and happy to have her as a roommate. He even set her up with a job at the local bookstore/café.

Their first and only fight had been when he had finally gotten sick of her worrying over how she would ever be able to pay him back and it ended with him promising her that as his good friend she would never have to worry. In the back of her mind though, Jane decided that if she ever found out who she was she would make the effort to repay him in full.

"So how's my god baby doing?" Daniel asked, pressing his palm gently to her now covered stomach. Her baby bump was just beginning to develop and was very small, but still could be seen slightly in her tank top.

"He or she is being highly temperamental. I can only imagine where the baby get's it from, but some mornings he or she loves to eat everything other days I wake up vomiting my brains out. The baby needs to make up its mind." Jane ranted, eager to surpass the stage of morning sickness, although she had heard that for some women it lasted the entire pregnancy. She hoped with all her might that she wasn't one of those women.

"You'll be fine, soon enough. Maybe the little one gets it from its daddy… Remembering anything yet?" Daniel quietly asked her, knowing it was a sensitive subject for Jane. For some reason, it caused a pang in her chest whenever anyone brought up the baby's daddy. She knew in her heart that the source of her memory loss wasn't at the fault of the man's although some people speculated that she might have been a domestic abuse victim. No, she just knew that that couldn't be the case. She could feel it in her bones.

"No…" Jane answered dejectedly. "Some mornings I wake up from a dream and I just know it's attached to my former life, but it's always so foggy and I can't remember anything. I just want to know who I am and who he was… I don't want to bring my baby into this world without his or her father. What if he's a great guy? What if he's looking for me at this very moment?! How am I to know? What if he can't find me?" Jane couldn't fight the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since she started on her tangent of what if's and they spilled over, slowly streaming down her face. "It just hurts so much… I just know, Daniel… I just know he is somewhere out there and we should be together."

"I know, I know, sweetie. He's out there… And I promise you, we will find him no matter what it takes… Okay? This little one will be brought into this world with it's mommy, daddy, and Uncle Danny to greet him." Daniel assured her, wrapping her in a hug knowing that was the best way to provide Jane comfort. Even while she was in the hospital, she had responded best to hugs and such for comfort. In the very least, hand holding, but he found the quickest way to soothe Jane was hugging. She had never objected to it and Daniel couldn't help but wonder if in her former life she had been the same way. If she had people she could count on like this for comfort when she needed. Somehow, Daniel knew the answer was a 'yes'.

"Now, come on. You're coming into work with me this morning so I can run an ultrasound and then you have work, yeah?" Daniel asked, stepping back from her. He helped wipe away the remaining tears on her face, happy when she returned his smile with one of her own. He was used to these kinds of semi meltdowns from her and they never bothered him in the slightest.

"Yes, I'm ready… I can't wait to see a picture of my baby! Do you think it's too early to find out the gender?" Jane asked, grabbing her purse off a side table as they walked through their home and out the front door.

"Probably, but you never know. Some babies develop faster than others, but it tends to depend on the baby's positioning. Sometimes it's 10 weeks, on average it's 12 like where you're at now, and sometimes it's even 20 weeks. Hopefully Mr. or Mrs. Temperamental is cooperative today and we can find out!" Daniel said, clapping his hands excited before getting the door for Jane. She thanked him and carefully got into the vehicle before he shut the door and went to get in on the driver's side.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Dennings Burrow Hospital. It was on the small side of a hospital, but the donors kept it well up to date and operating well. The town was very lucky to have such wealthy and generous people living there, but then again many of the people in the small town treated one another like family if they weren't already actually related by blood. It was definitely the kind of town where everybody took care of one another.

Daniel guided Jane towards a room where the equipment for the ultrasound was already set up. Although an ultrasound wasn't nearly as accurate or extensive in providing knowledge of abnormalities, as a CVS would be, he decided this would be the best route for now. If he did a CVS on Jane she would need to go home to rest and the results wouldn't be immediate. This was his godchild and he wanted to ensure that the baby was developing properly for Jane's sake. She had already been through enough and he was worried that recent stress might have caused a problem. She didn't need any more stress. Jane rolled up her shirt and squeezed her eyes closed to prepare for the cold gel that he would put on her belly. She shivered slightly and Daniel chuckled at her reaction.

He pressed the instrument onto her abdomen and immediately they were greeted by the sound of the baby's strong heartbeat. Jane's face lit up and tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the screen as he began to show her the baby. "He seems to be perfectly healthy. Can you see that there?"

"He?" Jane asked, wondering if Daniel was trying to tell her that she was in fact having a boy. Daniel grinned with sheer joy as he nodded.

"Can you see that, there?" He asked, moving the instrument across her abdomen and pointing to a certain spot on the screen where the sex of the baby could be located. "It's a bit hard to notice, but you absolutely have a son, Jane. Congrats! I have a godson!" He exclaimed, overwhelmed with happiness.

Ever since he had taken Jane under his wing, he had looked upon her as the younger sister he had never had. Just like Jane, Daniel was quite alone in the world. His parents had left him orphaned at the age of eleven and he'd been pretty much raised by several different families in this community before he turned 18. While he had had help, it was never quite the same as having a family to be there for you through thick and thin.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I always wanted a little boy." Jane told Daniel, her voice held a reverent tone to it as she gazed at the screen. "I can get you some copies of this ultrasound and we can even frame one. I don't care how weird that might be, this is so exciting!" He said as he finished up her ultrasound. He cleaned the gel off her belly and watched her lower her shirt down.

So many emotions were overwhelming Jane and she couldn't help but wish she knew who she was. She tried not to let her missing identity plague her, but she couldn't help but think that her life before was wonderful. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Jane knew that there were people out there who were looking for her and missing her extraordinarily.

_SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG_

10:23. The numbers on the clock were bleary to his sleepy eyes and he was too exhausted to care that he had slept in later than he intended. It was the weekend so he could get away with it. No, he wasn't worried in the least for his mind was otherwise occupied. The dream he'd had last night was haunting him. All he could think of was her face. This time, a first, he'd finally been able to see it.

She'd had a beautiful heart-shaped face with delicate lips, a small button-like nose, and almond-shaped eyes colored brown eyes. What was most stunning of her was the bush of curls that sat atop her head and fell beneath her shoulders. She looked absolutely magnificent in his dream and when she lifted her head off his chest and smiled up at him, he could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment, and unfortunately he awoke.

Now, he couldn't stop thinking of her. Was she the woman that he left behind in his former life? Silas Prince awoke one day, splayed on his back, and staring at the blue sky before the sight of a much older man blocked out the beautiful sky. The man, he would come to learn, was a widower by the name of Samuel Thorn, or Sam for short. He was a stout older man due to a hunch in his back caused from years of hard labor and bad posture, with shock white hair, and dark skin. His eyes were so dark it was hard to tell what color they might have been. The old man had a wicked sense of humor that often times irritated Silas to know end, but he was a good man, and had helped Silas when he had nothing but the clothes on his back.

Samuel had taken Silas home, rambling on and on about his own life, and the things he had done and made Silas a good, hearty meal before asking him what he intended to do with himself, because he "sure as shoot ain't gon' be mooching off of" Sam. Silas had honestly replied that he hadn't a clue and didn't even know what interested him so Sam brought him a few books and asked him which struck his fancy. All of the books were on various subjects, but Silas found that he was most fascinated the aspects of business. He had politely, or as politely as he could manage in his deep, baritone voice, if Silas had any more books on business.

"Books, schmooks." Samuel shrugged and Silas had a feeling, if he knew better who he was, his old self would have been offended by a sentence understating the value of books. "I have something better." And with that, Sam introduced Silas to his laptop. It took a bit of fiddling and some instruction, but soon Silas got the hang of researching things on the internet.

Now two months later from that fateful meeting and thanks to Samuel's connections in the town called Creekton, conveniently located outside of the business mecca of London, Silas had a starting position in an innovative start-up business. He didn't have any clout or real pull in the company, but he was able to learn the ropes of what it was like to be a manager while bringing home a decent paycheck.

Silas recalled the day Samuel told him of the opportunity he was getting and it was punctuated with a grateful, albeit awkward hug on his part. Sam had looked at him, scowled from over his mug of tea, and said "Now, Sonny… Ain't anyone ever told ya you need a haircut?" And to this Silas replied, "I honestly can't recall." There was a brief pause and then both men burst out into loud laughter.

What Silas didn't know was that Samuel wasn't keeping the money that Silas would give him out of his paycheck each week and instead was putting into a savings account for the young man who he was so fond of. Sam's own son had passed away in his twenty's, murdered, and left for dead. Silas' demeanor reminded Samuel of his son. While it hurt, it was refreshing, and he enjoyed the younger man's company. It distracted from the loneliness that his life had wrought.

Rolling over in his bed, now that he was more awake and his eyes a little less blurred with sleep, he continued to reflect on what his old life might have been like. He couldn't recall anything and aside from a few moments of déjà vu or moments where he thought he might be remembering something, he didn't know much.

Silas guessed that he was somewhere in his forties and that as a youth he'd gone through a rebellious age if the tattoo on his arm was any judge. He knew he wasn't all that attractive, although women seemed to flock to him for reasons unbeknownst to him. He knew that often times his mood was surly and even slightly depressed and he didn't know why. He constantly felt as though he had to look over his shoulders and he had some of the strangest habits. When he sat down to eat a meal he always sniffed his drink and carefully, but surreptitiously examined his food as if he expected he was going to be poisoned. When Samuel had taken him shopping him for clothes, he found that he had an affinity for darker clothes such as black, gray, dark blues, and deep greens. And he found that Sam was constantly scolding him for giving the poor man a fright since he tended to linger in the shadows or sit in a room without lights on, head tilted back against the head of a chair, and his eyes closed as he focused on his mind as if trying to summon forth memories.

What he did know and was positively sure of was that something was missing. Silas didn't at all feel complete and he had a keen sense that it wasn't just in part to his missing memories. No. When he woke in the morning, he often found himself reaching to the other side of his bed to pull somebody closer, but nobody was ever there. When he sat and drank his morning coffee, he expected someone to come and ruffle his now short hair, or drape their arms around him.

There was a certain kind of emptiness that lingered in his soul and despite the friendship he found with Samuel and the fulfillment he got from his new job, he found that there was something missing. She, the woman from his dreams, was missing. He had no idea who she was, but he imagined she was vastly important to him in his past.

"Who is she?" He quietly whispered to himself, pulling the covers over his head, and trying to will himself back to sleep so that he could dream of her again.

**A/N: Don't forget to leave some feedback! I respond better to positive responses & constructive criticism. Also, the next chapter will probably be a short chapter bringing it back to the Wizarding world rather than focusing on Jane (Hermione) and Silas (Severus). I hope that wasn't too confusing. **


	3. Auror Involvement

Soul-Mates Separated

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.

**A/N: First, I want to thank everybody who has followed, favorite, and reviewed as well as just plain out read it. I really appreciate it! And as you can see, it really does motivate me to keep writing. **

**That said, I wanted to address one thing. Someone told me that it's not possible or highly realistic that the baby's gender could be found at 12 weeks. From my research & reading of forums, many mothers out there have been lucky to find out as early as that. Some don't find out until 16 weeks, 18 weeks, 20 weeks, or even beyond, BUT for the sake of my story and how I'm trying to set up the timeline I decided to go with an early 12 weeks. **

**So anyways, I just wanted to address those issues.**

**This chapter will be a bit shorter than the rest, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

"What the bloody hell do you mean we can't waste the manpower? Kingsley! Damnit! There are two of war heroes out there missing and you're concerned about manpower? No! She is my best friend! As Head Auror, I say we discharge manpower and use resources to find them. It's been three months. They didn't just up and decided to leave. I want them found, now." Harry Potter was enraged. His black hair stood up all over his head from him having been tugging at it so frantically as he paced back and forth in front of the Minister of Magic's desk.

"Harry, we have more pressing issues. There's been a resurgence of Death Eaters! We must concern ourselves with them, first! Then, once we have this under control we can start an in-depth search for Hermione and Severus." Kingsley tried to rationalize. He realized by the end of the first month that they had been missing that he had been wrong in telling Harry that they couldn't do anything about it just yet since there was no evidence whatsoever of foul play despite the nature of the two beings. Harry had come to him the first week, the second week, and every week since pleading for his permission to utilize resources, but he had rejected him each time so it was no surprise to him what Harry said next.

"That's it, Kingsley. I will quit right now and go rogue. I have enough sway over the Wizarding community here and the entire Wizarding world if I need it to get help in finding Hermione and Severus so either you will help me now or you will lose the best damn Auror you've ever had." Harry spat angrily, slamming his hands down on Kingsley's desk and glaring the man in his eyes.

Kingsley held Harry's gaze and knew that the young man wasn't at all joking about this. He couldn't afford to lose Harry in the Auror department, because he knew many men and women would follow him. He let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face. "Alright, Harry. I'm allowing you to use all the resources you need, full stop. Find them. Do it as soon as possible. We do not have time to waste and so help me, Harry, if these renegade Death Eaters create a larger problem, it will be on your head. Remember that." Kingsley threatened. "Now get out. You're wasting time." He said, kicking back in his seat with a file that needed to be read in his hands. Harry didn't need to be told and sprinted out of Kingsley's office, not dwelling on how easily the man had conceded when he played his Boy-Savior-of-the-World card.

When a week had passed with no owl from Hermione after Sunday's family lunch, Harry had known something was very wrong. Hermione was known to send several Owls a day to him and never once had she gone more than a day without doing so unless she was caught up in a big project. He had voiced his concern at the next family lunch to find that Molly and Arthur had the same concerns since it was Hermione's habit to keep in constant contact with them now that she was living with Severus. They had tried to floo over to their place since they had access, but the floo was blocked. Soon, everybody was concerned, even Ron. Harry was surprised about this, but said nothing to his redheaded best mate.

So, as soon as Harry left the MoM, he headed back to the Burrow to start drawing up plans and update the Weasley family on what had gone on with Kingsley. He found Ron in the kitchen, rummaging through the pantry that had a chill charm cast upon it to act as a refrigerator. Sometimes, he still marveled at the ways Wizards did things different, yet similar to Muggles. It amused him. Ron looked up at the sound of Harry's entrance and grinned as he nibbled on an apple. "Oi, hello mate! What you doin' here?" He asked, nodding to the stack of paper and the quill Harry had in his hands that he had summoned as soon as he arrived at the Burrow.

"Kingsley's finally given me the go ahead so I have to organize a team and draw up plans. Will you be my right hand man for this, Ron?" Harry asked his best friend, really hoping any hard feelings he'd had over his breakup with Hermione and her subsequent relationship with one of the men he disliked the most would be dissolved due to the circumstances.

Ron hesitated a moment, but then nodded. "It's 'Mione. There's no way that I'm not helping. I know I've been a right git to her and Severus, but you have to understand, Harry… She was my dream girl for so long. Even when I was blind to see it, when I think back on it now it's always been Hermione for me. Knowing that I'm not the guy for her, well, it hurts. But she's my best friend… Our best friend… And I'll do anything to help you find her."

Harry nodded, smiling large at his best friend, glad that Ron was coming around even if it had been more than a year since Hermione began her relationship with Severus. It was better late than never. "Now, we really have to find her. She'll be thrilled to know that you've come around. Back to the team. I want to keep this small so that there are no worries about having too many people and miscommunications. So, here are all of the top available aurors. I know you can't stand him, but I think bringing Draco Malfoy onto our team. He's a Slytherin. He'll have cunning and ideas that won't naturally come to us. He's trustworthy, he's proved that time and time again since he renounced his old views. Best yet, he has access to more money should we need it. Plus, he's Severus' godson so it will give him personal incentive to help and he actually has some kind of weird friendship with Hermione…. So, what do you say?" Harry asked Ron who had just finished eating his apple.

"So long as the git does what he's supposed to do then I'm all for it. Who else?" He asked, going back to the pantry in search of more food. He took out all the fixings for a good sandwich and some bread and set to making a triple-decker sandwich.

"Well… This might sound a bit odd, but I was hoping that we could recruit Neville. Now, I know he's not an auror, but he's smart. He's not a genius like our 'Mione, but we can't deny that now that he's no longer a walking nervous wreck, he's quite competent… I think he'd be a valuable teammate. He would be the last addition. Just us four. So, you for it?" Harry asked as he made notes of all the points he had just brought up. He knew Neville worked part-time at Hogwarts with Herbology and the rest of the time at his own Herbology store in Hogsmeade, but he figured once Neville found out what was going on he'd lend a helping hand. Plus, it would be easy to convince Headmistress McGonagall to give Neville emergency time off.

"I'm all for it, Harry. Anything for our 'Mione." Ron said as he put the last slice of bread on top to finish his sandwich and began to chow down on it as if he had never eaten before.

Just as Harry began to draw up plans for their team, Ginny entered the room. "Harry, you're here! Why didn't you come say hi to me?" She asked, affecting a pout. Harry held up the papers. "I'm just here to consult Ron about some work and update your parents on the Hermione and Severus situation… I won't be here for much longer. Time's ticking and it can't be wasted." He told her, looking back down at his papers and missing the annoyed look on Ginny's face. Ron didn't miss it, but he just figured his sister was annoyed due to how busy Harry had been lately.

"But, Harry… We've hardly had time together… Surely this can wait. I mean, come on. How do we know Hermione and Severus even want to be found? Maybe they ran off together…" She said, frustrated that as always Harry's attention was to her. She was getting really sick of it.

"Ginny, be real about this. It's Hermione. It's Severus. Two of the most stick to a routine people we know. They wouldn't just up and leave like this." Harry argued, looking up as Molly and Arthur entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry! Are you here for dinner? I was just about to start cooking! Do you want your favorite?" Molly asked, going around the table to give Harry a big hug as Arthur quietly offered his own greeting. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I won't be able to stay for dinner this evening. Kingsley's finally given me the green light to proceed on Hermione and Severus' case."

"This is such good news! Oh Harry, please work fast! Bring our Hermione home and Severus too. That man has had too much trouble in his life. Needs a break, he does." Molly chattered as she moved over to the pantry to get out ingredients, smacking Ron on the back of his head as she went along.

"Oi, what was that for, mum?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. "For eating such a large sandwich so close before dinner. You're going to ruin your appetite, you will!" Molly told him. Harry laughed at the antics of the Weasley family before standing with his things.

"I ought to get going, but I'll probably swing by tomorrow. Goodnight, everybody!" Harry said, walking by Ginny and kissing her cheek gently before going to floo so he could floo home. When Harry arrived at Grimmauld place, he sank down onto an old couch and sighed. He was extremely frustrated and bothered by the whereabouts of Hermione and Severus.

"Where could they be?" He asked himself, reaching for the papers and his quill so he could start working on possibilities for their whereabouts. He was desperate to find his friends and desperate to assure their safety.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Don't forget to leave some feedback and thanks for reading this update!**


	4. Related Reveries

Related Reveries

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, follows, & favorites. I've become addicted to fanfic writing after having read it for so long and I can hardly go a day without writing and updating. Let's hope this new found inspiration & motivation keeps up! **

As wonderful as impending motherhood seemed to Jane, she was not at all enjoying her pregnancy. Endless "morning" sickness, hot flashes, and her ramped up hormones was keeping her in an exhausted state. She spent more time with her head pressed to the cool tiles of the bathroom floor with a glass of water beside her then she did elsewhere. She was also pretty sure that she hadn't keep any food down in days so she couldn't blame Daniel's obnoxious worry.

"That's it, Jane. I'm taking you in. I'm not a specialist and there's no reason for you to be struggling this much." He told her as he knelt down to pick her up. "This can't be good for the baby." He said to her. He had been worried since she'd spent the better part of the early morning hours from about two am until now, approximately seven am, upchucking for her life.

"Please, Danny… Don't. They're going to tell you the exact same thing that they told us last week. It's normal. My body is just taking longer than normal and some women don't ever adjust to being pregnant." Jane was so tired; she couldn't bother fighting with him though and instead resorted to begging. "Please, just please help me get back to bed." Daniel gazed at her for a moment and the second he saw the tears in her eyes, he knew it was a hopeless cause to deny her.

He carried Jane back to her bedroom and helped her get tucked in. He made sure there was a cold glass of water and ice chips beside her bed. They'd also taken to using the baby monitors one of the older nurses at the hospital had given to him to give to her as walkie-talkies of a sort so that he could know when she really needed him. "Sleep tight, sweetie."

Jane grunted a response, already in the clutches of Hypnos' hands. Sleep quickly took hold of her before Morpheus welcomed her into a state of dreaming. Her dream felt so vivid and real that she actually thought herself awake.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

_A fireplace crackled before her as she stood facing it; in her peripheral view she caught sight of a magnificent set of bookshelves. Jane was immediately drawn to the tomes and began to peer at the titles on the spines of each one. Titles such as "New Theory of Numerology", "Ingredient Encyclopedia", "Mastering Potions 101", and endless other texts all caught her attention. She went to reach for the one titled "Secrets of the Darkest Art" and a voice that sent delicious shivers down her spine stopped her. _

"_Really Miss Granger, shouldn't you know better than that by now?" He asked her, leaning against the door frame, one foot crossed over the other at the ankle and arms followed over his chest. Jane turned to look at him and felt all the air rush out of her lungs and her heart pick up over time. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if she was about to die. _

_There, standing before her, was quite possibly the most arresting, uncharacteristically handsome man she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. She couldn't help but recognize how familiar he was to her. He had long, black hair that hung lank around his face and down to his shoulders, a large and rather crooked nose, thin lips, high cheekbones, and he was tall. So tall. So tall in fact that Jane actually had to tilt her head up a bit just to meet his endlessly black eyes. _

"_Well, Severus, shouldn't you know better than to still be calling me Miss Granger. You cannot shag me like you just did not even an hour ago and still be so formal." She teased back at him, walking up to him in a manner that exuded feminine confidence. _

"_You are positively too cheeky for your own good, Hermione. I can't imagine why I put up with you." He said, crooking a finger and lifting her chin as he leaned down and pressed his grinning lips to hers. Sweet warmth filled her spirit as they kissed and she felt so utterly content in that moment. She was sure she was undeniably radiating joy thanks to him. _

"_Because you love me." She finally answered in a matter of fact tone, giving him a devilish smile as if daring him to say otherwise._

"_That I do. Never doubt that, my own." He had taken to calling her "my own" as it sounded just enough like "Mione" without being annoying and it was so endearing that the first time she had heard those words come from his lips she actually swooned — hands clasped together, head tilted to the side, giggling like a schoolgirl—swooned for all that she was worth. _

"_I'd never doubt that, Sev as you should never doubt my love for you." She assured him, staring up into his eyes. She let her hands play with the strands of hair that rested against his shoulders. As lank as it looked, it was absolutely silky to the touch. _

"_Never." He told her, leaning his head down once more to seal his lips against hers in a kiss that quickly turned from tender into ardent with passion. _

SSHGSSHGSSHG

"My Own… My Own… Hermione…" He gasped as he came too from yet another night of restless sleep. This was the first dream that truly stayed in his mind. He had gradually come to remember few details of her aside from her beautiful face such as her cleverness, her wit, and her intelligence. It rivaled his own, he could tell. Her passion was equivalent to his own and even heightened it. Every time he woke, he began to feel more and more forlorn. A place within himself physically ached.

Silas wondered if this Severus was who really was and that was his true name. Perhaps, his dream was a memory that actually occurred at one point. He tested the name "Hermione" on his lips and found that it felt as natural as saying his own before he dared tried to imagine himself as a Severus. His lips curved down into a frown. He felt as though that could be correct. He felt more like a Severus than a Silas and he found that the former name twinged at his mind as if possessing the ability to unlock a life of memories that were hidden. "Severus… Severus…" He mumbled to himself in the darkness. "Severus and Hermione. Hermione and Severus."

He glanced over at the clock and realized he ought to get up and get ready for work. As he headed into the bathroom connected to his bedroom, he didn't realize that Samuel had been standing at his door and peering in through the small crack. He had been watching Silas sleep, having found it a habit to check in on the younger man since he noticed he had trouble sleeping.

Color Samuel, the squib, surprised when the young man he had been taking care of and looked upon as his own was quite possibly the Severus Snape, hero of the Wizarding World. How he hadn't realized before was embarrassing to himself, but he argued that he'd been away from the Wizarding World for some odd fifteen years now and he'd only seen Severus in passing on his own visits to Hogwarts and the late Headmaster Dumbledore.

"This is not good…" He spoke to nobody but himself as he made his way to the kitchen to sit at the table and contemplate his next moves. He needed to get in contact with the Minister of Magic, but he had no idea if the man could be trusted. Who could be trusted? It had been so long since he'd held any ties to that world. He would plan quickly and figure something out, because if the man he had taken to calling Silas was in fact Severus Snape that meant that someone out there might be threatening the Wizarding world.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Daniel's eyebrows were drawn closer together as he heard Jane speaking on the other end of the baby monitor. He was used to Jane talking in her sleep, but it was usually nonsense.

"Who the hell is Severus?" Were his general thoughts as he got out of bed and went to check on Jane. When he found her, she was sprawled out in her bed, covers kicked off and bunched on the opposite side of her bed, and worst of all her pajama bottoms were stained with blood. The amount was no more significant than a woman who would be expecting a period, but for a pregnant woman this was no occasional spotting and enough to send the well-trained nurse into a panic.

"Oh no, God please no, not the baby." He said, an ill feeling mucking up his stomach as he quickly dialed 911 and rushed to carefully wake Jane.

"Jane, sweetie, you need to wake up… Come on, sweetie." He sat on the bed beside her, carefully drawing her from her sleep. When her eyes opened, a frowned formed on her face.

"What's wrong, Daniel? I don't feel too good. Let me sleep." She mumbled, not noticing the uncomfortable wetness at her thighs.

"Don't flip out… Stay calm… There's something wrong with the baby, the ambulance is on its way, but you have to stay calm for me, darling." Daniel said in a tone as soothing as he could muster up right now.

The flash of panic that appeared in Jane's eyes shook him to the core and he prayed to every deity that he could think of that this was a false alarm and that Jane's baby would be all right.

**A/N: Oh no! Jane might be losing the baby… What do you think? And did anyone figure Samuel was a squib? I didn't hint much too it, but I couldn't resist the idea. I had this story all mapped out, but it's slowly changing itself as I write it, but it's heading in a good direction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there should be another quick update coming soon! Remember: reviews are always welcome! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Incidents of a Peculiar Nature

**Incidents of a Peculiar Nature**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.**

**A/N: Two in one night. I do this on a reward system to motivate myself. For instance, my motivation for doing a second chapter tonight is watching an episode of BBC's Pride & Prejudice. Whoo Colin Firth in a period piece. Oh, he is so fine. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

By the time that Silas finished his shower and entered the kitchen, there was no sign of Samuel around. He frowned and went to the fridge to get a glass of milk out to fix himself some breakfast. There was a note on the fridge in Sam's writing explaining that he forgot he had arranged an early morning meeting and might no return until this evening. Silas found this a bit odd, but just shrugged to himself slightly.

He was still feeling a bit off this morning due to last night's dream. Just as he lifted the carton of milk, it slipped from his grasp, and he shut his eyes tightly as he waited for the impending smash and spill. It never came. He peeked an eye open and found the milk hovering in the air. "Bloody hell…" He muttered, cautiously grasping the carton carefully. Silas didn't know how to explain that and just figured his mind was playing tricks on him again. "Well… Hell… Let's see…" He said to himself, throwing the carton into the air and shutting his eyes while focusing on the carton. Again, there was no crash or anything. Silas couldn't figure out what was up, but he was having a blast with this. He started tossing all sorts of items into the air and concentrating on them to prevent them from falling. Soon, with his mind alone he was able to move them across the room and actually utilize them.

"I'm like… I'm like… An X-men mutant! Holy shit, I'm a mutant." He laughed to himself in disbelief, not realizing that the explanation was in fact that he was one of the most skilled and powerful wizards in the world.

Silas got so caught up in his "newly" found abilities that he lost track of the time. "Oh crap, I'm late for work." He stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and made to quickly leave. Just as he was about to leave the house, a sharp pain struck him in both his chest and his abdomen. It knocked the wind out of him and caused him to drop to his knees. Silas panted from breath as he tried to get control of himself, but the pain was excruciating. His eyes fluttered before closing and his weight shifted so that he fully collapsed.

_SSHGSSHGSSHG_

Samuel did the only thing he could think of in this situation. In less than an hour, he had arrived at Hogwarts and had requested a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall. Switching on his charm, Sam straightened his posture as best as he could and cast a dazzling smile at the witch.

"Minerva… As beautiful as I remember." He said, taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

"Samuel Thorn. A thorn in my side as ever… What could be so urgent that you come to Hogwarts after disappearing for more than a decade?" She asked him in a no nonsense tone.

"I think I know what happened to Severus Snape." Samuel said, dropping the charm and becoming serious in an instant.

"Severus?!" Minerva gasped. To all that was in the Order, everybody knew that Minerva was practically a mother to Severus or, better yet, a favorite aunt. She wasn't quite as bad as Madam Pomfrey in clucking over him constantly, but she loved him fiercely and ever since not only he, but also her golden student had gone missing she'd been a mess. Once Minerva remembered herself, she guided Samuel from the Entrance Hall to her office.

_SSHGSSHGSSHG_

Relief like he never felt before washed over Daniel when the obstetrician that heavy bleeding wasn't unusual for some pregnant women and that Jane and the baby were both all right. They still wanted to keep her for observation just in case, but would release her tomorrow morning if she showed no more signs of bleeding.

Jane had stopped listening after she heard that her baby was okay. She knew she should care more and really focus, but she was just so happy. Jane couldn't ever recall knowing a fear such as the one that took over her when she thought she was losing her baby. She didn't recall her life as Hermione Granger and facing the madman named Voldemort or losing her parents, friends, and pseudo-family members. She didn't recall being subjected to torture or living in squalor while hunting for Horcruxes. She only knew her life now and that her baby meant everything to her. Her baby was the only connection to her past life.

Just as she thought about her past life, her hand resting over her stomach, she remembered last nights dream. The beautiful man returned to the forefront of her mind and she knew an instant that the person she had been aching for was him. He was the one. He was the father of her child and she needed to find him. Jane didn't notice that the doctor had since left the room and that Daniel was staring at her.

"You okay, darling?" He asked, pulling a seat up beside her hospital bed. They had an iv running into her to supply her with greatly needed nutrients and another to keep her hydrated.

"Yes, but I had a dream and I think it might have been a memory. The most strangely handsome man I'd ever seen was there and I called him Severus in it… He called me Hermione. He was so familiar and those names sound familiar as well… I think I might be Hermione, Daniel. What an odd name." She laughed in disbelief that she had actually had a memory.

"Do you recall anything else?" Daniel inquired as he took her hand in his. He was absolutely enthralled by the fact that Jane or Hermione or whoever she was, was finally beginning to remember something of her former life.

"No… We were in a dimly lit room with a fireplace and there was the most extensive and interesting collection of books… Subjects such as Potions and Numerology… Weird… Everything was so very familiar." Jane explained, trying to recall her dream more clearly, but was finding it rather difficult.

"Well, we have some hints and some leads… You are Hermione and he is Severus… We can work with that, but for now you and the little one must rest. I'm going to go hunt for some food." He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead, giving her a quick kiss before leaving to go find something for them to eat.

As distracted by the memory as she was, Jane couldn't deny that she wasn't tired and eager for sleep. Closing her eyes, she desperately hoped that maybe she'd experience another memory in the form of a dream.

**A/N: Whoo! Update done! I'll try to post again tomorrow, but my brain might need a break. The next chapter will focus around the meeting Silas has with Minerva and will also incorporate the team that Harry put together. We're going on a hunt! **


	6. Two steps forwards

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, & favorites. Every time I get positive feedback it makes me even more eager to write. So here goes the next update: **

"Tell me everything, Samuel." Minerva calmly demanded as she sat behind her large desk in the Headmistress' office. Usually, she would offer her guest some tea or other refreshment, but she was far too concerned about the whereabouts of Severus to remember her manners.

"Well, it all started about four months ago. I had this feeling in my gut that I belonged somewhere and found myself in our local park. I walked for quite a while and then I ended up in a rather secluded area. There was a man who was sprawled out on his back. He looked like he'd been roughed up quite a bit and so I went to help him. He was such a kind fellow, although rather rough around the edges and awkward. Poor guy couldn't remember a thing so I took him back to my home to help him. We became friends over a time and I helped him get on his feet so to speak. Then, earlier I heard him muttering in his sleep and it all pieced together. I didn't know he was missing, as I don't follow anything that happens in the Wizarding world ever since I left. I swear it Minerva… Had I known sooner, I would have brought you to him. His hair is shorter now, I… Err… Made him cut it… But otherwise, he hasn't changed appearance wise. What should we do? Should we contact the Minister?" He asked as he finished his explanation of how he came to have Severus Snape in his company.

Minerva hesitated to answer due to the tears running down her face. She quickly accepted the handkerchief that Samuel held out for her and dabbed at her face. Her fears of the worst having happened to Severus were finally allayed. Although she hadn't seen or heard anything from Samuel Thorn in years she knew that the squib had been one of Dumbledore's most trusted friends, but when things began to get dark again and word of Voldemort's return amplified, he left. Not out of cowardice, but to protect his family.

Much good that did. Samuel had a son and a wife once. His wife was a muggle and his son hadn't developed any magic either so they had lived in the Muggle world. They had been living in London at the time and Samuel had been on a visit to see Dumbledore. When he returned home, he found nothing but the charred ashes and the London Fire Brigade outside of his home. He had never been so distraught. Dumbledore arrived on the scene not long after hearing word of what had happened.

He stayed in a spare chamber in Hogwarts until he managed to pull himself together long enough to leave. That's how he found himself in Creekton. The pain of the brutal murders of his wife and son had never been abated nor would it ever be, but he found that the loneliness he once experienced had alleviated ever since Severus appeared in his life. His son would be only a handful of years younger than Severus, but he could see the similarities between his son and the man. He recalled Matthias' mannerisms and smiled despite the pain in brought. His son was quite the loner with such a dry humor that it usually stunned a person before it brought them to tears of laughter. He preferred the company of books to people and was quite serious for a young man of twenty. He had such high hopes, but they were stolen from him.

Samuel shook away from his thoughts and looked back up at Minerva who had paused from explaining her solution to the issue when she realized he was no longer speaking. He knew bringing Severus back to the Wizarding world meant either losing him or returning to a world where he felt he had never belonged. Could he lose yet another person in his life? He viewed Severus as the son he had lost, he could never replace Matthias and he didn't, but he helped Samuel in more ways than the old man could explain.

"As I was saying, there is a team of aurors who are working on the case. I shall contact them immediately and then we shall return to your home to get Severus. The team will be completely discrete and this case will be so low profile it won't even have one. Severus will be safe while we work on restoring his memories. Hold on while I do this floo call." Minerva told Samuel, excusing herself to go to the floo and throw in some floo powder.

"Harry Potter's floo!" She called into it and a few moments later Harry appeared, just his head floating in the green flames.

"Hello, Harry. A man by the name of Samuel Thorn visited me today… He's found Severus. Can you get your team here so we can all apparate to Samuel's place?"

"Wait… You've found Severus?! How?!" Harry was so in shock that his eyes had widened comically, mimicking those of an owl.

"It can wait, Harry. Just get here as soon as possible, please." Minerva said, hanging up the floo call and adjusting Hogwarts' wards to allow the visitors.

Within ten minutes, Harry's team was there and he, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom crowded the Headmistress' office. Samuel instructed those present how to apparate to the point nearest to his home and they were soon on their way.

Upon arrival, Samuel quickly led them to his modest home. Usually, he'd be enthralled by the greatly spoken savior of the Wizarding World, the-Boy-Who-Lived, but the matters were pressing and there was no time for such frivolities. He used his house key to unlock the front door and as he pushed it open he was shocked to find Severus laying in quite an awkward position on the foyer floor.

"Oh Merlin!" shouted Minerva from behind. Draco, who had been awfully quiet due to his worry, pushed his way to the front immediately. This was his godfather and he had been worried sick about him since his disappearance.

"Uncle Sev…" He muttered, kneeling down and checking his pulse as Minerva started casting diagnostic spells on him. "He's alive, but his pulse is very slow." Draco told them.

"He needs to be taken to St. Mungo's. His magical reserve is almost depleted, but how can that be? He doesn't even remember that he has magic nor should he know how to use it… Unless… Did he have an outburst maybe? Samuel, check around the house and make sure everything is in place and nothing is damaged." Minerva told him as Draco and Neville apparated away to St. Mungo's with Severus.

Samuel promptly returned saying that all looked to be alright, leaving Minerva and Harry clueless as to how a man of Severus' magical caliber could be magically depleted.

"What in Godric Gryffindor's name is going on?" Minerva wondered aloud as all three of them then followed behind Draco and Neville, apparating to St. Mungo's.

Upon their arrival, they were met with the furious face of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic.

"With all due respect, Minister. Not now. We have bigger fish to fry than your threatened ego. Now if you would please, kindly direct us to Draco and Neville." Harry said, his voice steely and his eyes daring the Minister to say something to him that was even remotely out of line. Harry had seriously had it with having to get permission before every single move. The Minister growled loudly as his eyes narrowed, throwing his head to a side in order to point the direction of Draco and Neville.

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Harry stepped around the Minister. Minerva stuck her nose up slightly as she walked around him as well and Samuel gave the furious man a cheeky grin.

"Digging the hat, mate." Samuel commented, rushing by with a grin. He was looking forward to getting to the bottom of things, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to piss off the Minister.

Kingsley folded his arms across his chest and followed behind them, making a note of pulling Harry aside soon and reminding him just who controlled the Wizarding community.

"They've admitted him and are running their tests now... It's all a matter of waiting now. Nothing much we can do for my godfather aside from find out who the hell did this to him in the first place." Draco said, running his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

Deciding to stay until they had more news, they all began a tedious wait although, thankfully, the Minister excused himself as he had other matters to handle.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

What was happening to the beloved, if not entirely infuriating, Severus Snape?

**A/N: So, could levitating some little objects have truly depleted the great Severus Snape's magical reserves? What do you think is the reason? It'll be a few more chapters before the two soul mates are reunited. The next one will explore just who could be behind their separation to begin with. Hmm… The mystery continues! And I promise, eventually there will be lots of romance & lemons. Do you really think Hermione & Severus will be able to keep their hands off each other once their reunited? Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Draco's Memory

The Race to find Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.**

**A/N: Sorry that it took me a bit to update! I've injured myself quite badly and have been rather down about it lately. So sorry! I hope you enjoy the update! I'm making it long to make up for not having posted the past couple of days!**

It had been approximately three days since they recovered Severus. Between Draco, Samuel, and Minerva there was always somebody at his side. The healers at St. Mungo's hadn't a clue why Severus hadn't awoken yet as his magic very slowly recovered. They could find nothing else wrong with him besides that and the fact that he had yet to gain consciousness was rather disturbing. They were working on developing possible theories, but Draco had about had it and told Harry that they needed to consult somebody who could really help his godfather, not just people who could hypothesize and make guesses.

Draco had been intolerable lately. He had been bad enough when Severus was missing, but not that his godfather had returned, albeit injured, he was entirely annoying. He was constantly in a rotten mood due to the state of his worry and couldn't get over the fact that no one seemed to know what was truly wrong with his uncle.

He sat bedside next to Severus, the latest Potions' journal in his hands as he read aloud to his uncle. The young Malfoy's appearance was actually haggard. If you asked anybody, he would proudly admit to them that Severus was a second father to him and a better father to him than even his biological father. Draco had spent the better part of the first two decades of his life endlessly trying to please his father all in vain, but Severus had always been there for him. He had always made sure Draco was as happy as he could be and he was the only person in all of Draco's life that he could truly depend on. He didn't know what he'd do if Severus didn't or couldn't recover.

Draco's focus on the journal trailed off as he remembered a time when he himself had been sick and instead of his parents or even a house elf taking care of him, it had been Severus.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

_Six-year-old Draco lay in his large bedroom, alone, and hardly able to keep his eyes open. He shivered as chills passed through his body and his sniffled pitifully. His skin was turning an odd shade of puke green while he fought off sneezing, because every time he did sparks would shoot from his nose and it scared him. He had long given up crying out for his mommy and daddy, because they never came when he called. The first time his father had entered the room to find his son shivering beneath the covers he had scolded him, told him "Malfoy's don't play sick", and told him to get himself together, because mother and he did not have time for his nonsense that day. As tempted as he was to cry, he knew no good would come of it, so he fought back his tears and continued to suffer in his silence._

_When the door to his bedroom opened, he quickly ducked his head beneath his covers; afraid that it might be his father. "It's alright, my Dragon. It's Uncle Sev." Came a very familiar, smooth voice. "Uncle Sev!" He squeaked, throwing the covers off of his head, and scrambling to sit up in his bed. _

"_Rest, Draco. I came over to bring you back to Spinner's End. How does that sound?" He asked his young godson, concerned about the little boy's health. He was infuriated when Lucius had floo called him telling him that he and Narcissa were off for a vacation and that he would need to take Draco. He had said nothing about the boy being sick and had never even thought to ask if Severus would be available. Of course he was, but it was just the fact that Lucius was a completely jerk sometimes. Or well, all the time. _

"_Good, Uncle Sev! Can we bring Oh-rye-in?" He asked, squeezing his most beloved stuffed dragon with him. The thing was quite worn despite all of the magical repairs it had seen over the years, but Draco absolutely loved it. His uncle Severus had presented it to him as a present when he first learned how to walk, thanks to him actually, and he had loved it ever since._

"_Of course we can bring Orion, Dray." Severus told the little boy as he carefully went over to him and picked him up into his arms. _

"_I missed you so much, Uncle Sev! Why can't I stay with you always?" The little Malfoy asked, tears welling up in his eyes. He always asked this upon seeing his godfather, but he never could quite understand. It seemed like Uncle Severus loved him so much more than his mother or father did so why couldn't he stay with him?_

"_We've been over this countless times, Draco… I would if I could, but your mother and father would never allow that. Now, let's get going." He said softly, carrying the small child to the floo and dropping the floo dust in so that he could take him to Spinner's End. _

_Now, most people would suspect that Spinner's End was just as dark and gloomy as the master of the estate, but they would be very wrong. In fact, Spinner's End was quite the beautiful estate in all of its meager glory. Severus had Draco to thank for that. Upon the birth of his godson, he realized he couldn't possibly bring the young lad to such a disastrous place. He put so much of his time and effort into making it into the home he'd ever gotten to experience and the place was quite comely now. It breathed with life._

_Draco always loved coming to his uncle's home. It may not have been anywhere near as large as his home, but he always felt so much more comfortable and free there. He could be the little boy he was there. He knew Uncle Sev didn't mind if he ran around with his toys or shrieked loudly with laughter. Uncle Sev always stopped whatever he was doing to play with him or answer his questions or even let him help stir potions. For Draco, and Draco alone, Severus had endless patience and endless love. _

"_You stay right here, Draco. I have to go down to my lab to get you something to make you feel better and then I'll read you a story. How does that sound?" He asked, laying Draco down upon the couch in the sitting room. _

"_Will you read me Babbitty Rabbit?!" Draco tried to squeal in his excitement, but started coughing rather hard. "Yes, Draco, but you must settle down." He gently ruffled the boy's platinum blond hair and chuckled at the slight scowl he gave, never liking his hair to be messed with._

_Severus quickly went down to his laboratory and went into his stores. He found the cure for dragon pox on one of the shelves and was relieved that it was still good. He checked bi-weekly to make sure his potions were always up-to-date, but sometimes you could never be too sure. He was so angry with Lucius and Narcissa for not knowing quite how sick their son was and he was lucky to be the one trusted to care for Draco. He would always make sure the little boy was okay. It was one of the many vows he made to himself. _

_When he returned, he instructed Draco to take the potion. The boy made a face, but didn't argue, and quickly did as he was told. Severus went into the kitchen to get the boy some biscuits and tea before returning. He set the tray of treats down on the table and accio'ed the book "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" into his hand. He sat down on the couch and moved a much healthier looking Draco into his lap. He had already begun to lose some of his green hue. He cast a charm to keep the mug of tea cool to the touch before handing it to Draco and giving the boy a biscuit as well. He started to read to him and in no time his deep voice began to put Draco to sleep. Severus set the cup of tea aside, biscuit all eaten by the small boy, and carried him up to the guest room that was known as Draco's room. It was strewn with toys all over the floor from his last stay, a toy broom propped in the corner of the room, and light green and silver covers on the bed for the boy. _

_Severus carefully laid Draco down in the bed and began to tuck him in. "Where's Oh-rye-in?" Draco tiredly muttered, his sleepy silver eyes staring up at him. "He's right here, Dray." He said, wordlessly summoning the stuffed dragon. He tucked it into Draco's arms and leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, my Dragon. Feel better." He whispered, smiling just the slightest as he watched the boy fall into a comfortable sleep. _

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Draco didn't even realize he had tears running down his face until one dripped onto his hand. He quickly began wiping at them in a furious manner. He may have broken from many of his horrid habits, but the belief that "Malfoy's don't cry" had been beaten into him as a small child.

"I brought something for you, Uncle Sev." He muttered, leaning down into a bag he had brought with him this visit. He pulled out a worn stuffed dragon that had seen far better days, but had somehow managed to hold up. "O… Orion is here for you." His voice cracked at first as he placed his beloved stuffed dragon with his even more beloved godfather. Draco carefully took Severus' hand and moved it so that it was carefully clutching Orion to his chest.

He hadn't even realized anyone was in the room until he felt a soft, but firm hand at his shoulder. "Draco… You need to go home and rest. I'll stay with Sev until Minerva gets here." It was Harry Potter and as much as Draco didn't want to go, he knew that Harry was right. He just nodded, worn out both emotionally and physically, before slowly leaving the hospital.

Harry sat down beside his former professor and friend. They had a tentative friendship, but the older he became the more he was able to appreciate Severus' demeanor and sense of humor.

"Professor, I know that, although you no longer see me as the bane of your existence, I'm still not your favorite person… Not even remotely close. Those titles belong to other people and I'm okay with that… But we need you to get better, Severus. Soon. We're working hard to locate Hermione and if we find her, she's not going to want to see you like this…. Please, wake up, Severus." He begged, hanging his head down, and letting his hands clutch at his wild hair.

He sat there for so long that soon Minerva had arrived, like she always did at 6:35 as supper at Hogwarts had just ended, and she was able to leave the school premises. Samuel always visited from about eight in the morning until about two p.m. until Draco was off of his shift and then he would stay until Minerva could arrive. They had all agreed that they would feel most comfortable if someone was with Severus at all times.

"Hello, Harry. I had an informative talk with Albus' portrait. I don't know why we didn't think to do this before, but I think we've pinpointed what's wrong with Severus." Minerva told her former student, a smile on her face, because they finally had some good news.

"And? What is it, Minerva?" Harry eagerly asked, moving from his seat and offering it to her. He wasn't about to forget his manners due to some interesting and much desired news.

"Well, it turns out, Albus has been keeping quite the secret from us… Well Hermione and Severus have as well, but… They're soul mates. I don't know why none of us recognized it sooner, but apparently they realized it during the Final Battle. I don't know all of the details, as Albus didn't feel it was his place to tell us, but that's what's wrong with Severus… And Hermione could be in grave danger as well. Magical soul mates are extremely rare. What is known about them has been recorded, but not even a standard size of a single piece of parchment could be filled with that knowledge. What is absolutely certain is that these soul mates thrive best when they are in each other's presence. The longer they are together… And depending on their activities," at this she raised her eyebrows suggestively before continuing on, "the stronger they are. Now, Severus and Hermione are already two incredibly strong individuals, but together they are unmatched. That said, they've been separated long enough that their soul mate bond is struggling. No contact at all after being so dependent on one another is throwing their bodies out of whack. They need to be together. For Severus to awaken and to ensure Hermione's health, we have got to find her as soon as possible." Minerva finished sharing her discovery with Harry and gave him a very concerned look.

It had been sheer luck that they had managed to find Severus and the trail for Hermione was dead cold. Harry felt a sinking feeling fall into his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut. He had to remain optimistic.

"We'll find her, Minerva… We will. I'm going to take this news and share it with the team. I promise, Minerva… We will find her before anything worse can happen to the two of them." Harry promised, leaning down to give her a hug before leaving St. Mungo's in a hurry.

If they weren't already desperate to find Hermione, the stakes were just raised, and they knew the consequences if they couldn't; if separated for much longer, Hermione and Severus would die.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Haha, I really hoped this update was worth the wait. The next chapter you'll find out who is behind the separation of these two soul mates! So who do you guys think did it? Reviews are cherished and truly appreciated! **


	8. The Perpetrators

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.**

**A/N: So sorry for taking so long to update! I had this story all mapped out, but now it's taking me in an entirely different direction. As much as I don't understand the Ron/Hermione pairing, I just couldn't make Ron the bad guy in this story so I had to entirely re-evaulate who would be the bad guy in this. So, you'll find out in this chapter who is behind the disappearance and subsequent memory losses of Hermione and Severus.**

Thanks for the reviews, follows, & favorites. Every time I get positive feedback it makes me even more eager to write. Here it goes:

"Oh, fuck yes. Just like that." She hissed, her hands gripping the dirty blonde hair that covered the head of her lover. She rolled her hips forward, gasping as her lover's mouth was directed to her clit. Her lover took the hint and began to pay more attention to the sensitive organ, tonguing it with practiced expertise.

She just about lost her mind when her lover hooked two fingers inside of her and dragged them continually over her spot while sucking furiously on her clit and tonguing it at the same time.

The pleasure flooded her body and made her tremble so hard her body resembled a contortionist's for a moment as her limbs locked in awkward positions. She finally lowered the lower half of her body, letting her lips curl into a satisfied grin as her lover began kissing their way up her body.

Their lips met in a tender kiss, tongues swirling together as their lips slowly moved together. Her lover was still gently caressing her clit causing her body to jolt due to the oversensitivity of her well-loved sex.

She could feel the blunt, rounded tip that belonged to her lover pressing into her and she urged them on by leaning into them. "Come on, quit teasing." She ordered, biting down onto their lip in a not so gentle way. They yelped in return, but forcefully thrust into her just like she loved.

She never enjoyed the slow and gentle sex that her significant other enjoyed and much preferred the rough sex that her lover offered her. She wrapped her lover's hair into her fist and tugged hard before rolling them over so that she was now on top.

Her body lifted slightly on the hardness that filled her before quickly sinking down. She repeated this movement over and over while her lover toyed with her nipples until she was finally brought over the edge.

"Oh, bloody hell… That was good." She panted breathlessly, still sitting atop her lover. Her lover could never unharden due to the fact that her lover wore a strap-on.

"My pleasure, Ginny." Lavender Brown smirked as she watched her boyfriend's sister sit atop of her in all of her nude glory. Ever since they had originally intiated contact over their mutual hate of Hermione Granger, they struck up this little arrangement in which they took care of each other's mutual needs.

They had both thought that by getting rid of Hermione Granger that all of their problems would be solved. Ginny had hoped that Harry would final pay more attention to her and give her the title of Lady Potter. Lavender just truly hated Hermione and couldn't stand that her boyfriend still held a flame for his former girlfriend.

Their plan hadn't gone at all like they had intended, though. It had become incredibly botched from the get go and now here they were dealing with the aftermath of their misguided attempt of getting their way.

_SSHGSSHGSSHG_

"_Sev, I'm so glad that everybody reacted so well… Besides Ron, of course…" Hermione said, holding her future husband's hands as they walked down the path from the burrow towards the apparition point. They had taken a short walk for a bit before deciding they should get home. Severus really just wanted to have some much needed, quiet alone time with his fiancée. _

"_I don't know why you were so worried, darling. Aren't you the one always telling me to never doubt the good that can lie within someone?" He reminded her, gently making her stop just before they reached the apparition point. Severus gently tilted her head up so that he could stare down into her eyes. "As much as I'd rather not admit it, the Weasleys are good people. Arthur and Molly raised a wonderful bunch and you are very fortunate to have them as family, even if I do find some of them to be nuisances." He added the end more for his own benefit. Severus never could pay anyone other than Hermione (or Draco) a real compliment without adding something negative onto it. _

"_Yeah, you're right… I was just so nervous." She said, leaning up to give him a kiss. Severus was so good to and for her, Hermione couldn't help but thank the stars for her good fortunate in finding her perfect match. Just as their lips met, the two of them were ambushed and hit with a harsh blast from behind them both knocked them down._

_They heard a quick a distorted voice cry out "Expelliarmus" followed by the Petrificus Totalus spell. So quickly were two of the greatest war heroes disarmed and bound. Another voice shouted "obscure" blinding their sight. They were completely and entirely caught. _

"_Don't even bother begging. You two are done. We only really wanted Hermione, but might as well get rid of you too, Snape. You're nothing but Deatheater scum, anyway. Good riddance." The voice taunted. _

_Severus entirely ignored everything their attacker was saying, focusing on quietly whispering soft, reassuring words to Hermione. "It's okay, my love. I love you. Everything will be okay." He kept repeating, although he was mentally berating himself for letting his guard down long enough for them to be in this position in the first place._

"_Obliviate!" an angry voice shrieked. The spell was so strong, but cast wrong, and all went black for Hermione and Severus._

"_Shit, Lavender! I was supposed to do that!" Ginny harshly told her partner, kneeling down and trying to see what damage was done. Everybody underestimated Ginny's strength, but she still was a talented witch. Of course, she was no way close to the caliber of Hermione or Severus, but she could hold her own._

_She started planting just enough information in their minds to give them names. "Alright, don't forget to cast the spell to cover your tracks before you apparate. You take Hermione and I'll take Severus. We'll meet up in ten at our place." Ginny instructed Lavender, making sure that the ditzy girl was paying attention._

_They apparated their victims away to the locations they had earlier picked. Most everything had gone smoothly except Lavender's obliviation spell. Ginny had wanted to dispose of them permanently when they had started planning this, but could only get Lavender to go along with it if she promised to not kill them. Lavender may hate Hermione and Snape as well, but she wanted no parts of a murder plot._

_SSHGSSHGSSHG_

Lavender watched as Ginny got dressed, ignoring her a bit. "What's wrong, Gin-Gin?" Lav asked in a whiny voice and an over-exaggerated pout playing on her full lips. Ginny, back facing her lover let her eyes roll in annoyance before turning to face, walked over to the woman and gave her a passionate kiss. "Nothing, Lavender. I'm just tired. I'll see you at the Burrow tomorrow."

Ginny told her, stepping to the floo, and flooing home. All the while, she was plotting on how to get Lavender off of her back.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this update! Again, sorry for taking so long! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
